I'm so sorry
by eamcjune20
Summary: Takes place sometime in Eclipse. What if Edward lost it and let Bella see how much her relationship with Jacob hurt him? What if Bella realized that she had been stupid in hurting her true love?


Oneshot

Summary: this takes place sometime during Eclipse. What if Edward lost it and let Bella see how her relationship with Jacob hurt him? What if she came to her senses and stopped hurting her true love?

Bella's POV

I walked into the Cullen's house after getting back from Jake's house. We had hung out for a while and I felt a little guilty for running away from Alice, but I got over it when I started having fun.

I smiled softly as I remembered the stories Jake told me about the pack. I missed hanging out with my best friend but also I knew that I would have to face the wrath of Edward when he got home. I frowned as I thought about how mad he would be.

I sighed as I walked to the living room and found Alice sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. Her eyebrows were drawn together and she looked like she was very concentrated. I tried to tip-toe by her but her eyes snapped open as I was about to turn the corner.

"Isabella Swan, get back here and tell me why you are just getting back." she raged loudly. She sounded like a over-protective mother!

"I was with Jake," I responded coldly, "you don't own me, Alice." I said, a little stronger.

She sighed and dropped her hands which had previously been on her waist, "Bella, you're my sister and when I can't see you it scares me and Edward to death."

I frowned, "He is my best friend, Alice, and he won't hurt me." I said with a shrug.

She sighed, "Whatever. Edward will be home later tonight. You should go to bed, it's late." she said as she slumped back down to the couch.

I frowned but made my way up to Edward's room anyway. I was still a little mad at Edward for having Alice take me hostage but I couldn't wait till he got home. When I reached his room I changed and starred at the bed until I relented and crawled into the warm covers.

I sighed as I got comfortable and allowed my eyes to drift shut.

I woke with a startled gasp when I heard what sounded like a dying wolf. I immediately jumped from the high bed and ran down the stairs without tripping-which was a miracle.

When I made it down I saw a sight that made my heart clench and my knees go weak. I starred as Edward curled into a ball beside Esme on the couch. He was sobbing so loudly it really did sound like a dying wolf. I couldn't see any tears but the sobbing showed his hurt.

All of the Cullen's were surrounding him in a semi circle and Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were trying to console him some way or another. They all looked so pained that it took my breath away.

When I regained the mobility in my body I ran to where the rest of the family was standing. Everybody looked at me except for Edward, he seemed to be to hurt to even notice any of us around him.

I looked at Rosalie-the most unexpected person- "What happened to him?" I asked quickly and urgently.

She growled lowly at me and pulled her lip back, "You did this!" she shouted angrily, "You hurt my brother this way. You had to run off with your mutt and not even think about how this would affect him or this whole family. I was actually starting to warm up to you but you go and hurt the person whom you say you love more than anybody in this world. He has held his feelings about this in since he came back. He thought he deserved it because he left you and that mutt was there for you. He doesn't deserve this! He left you to protect you and he was in this position for 6 months! You can't please everyone, and all that dog wants from you is to get in your pants. He'll just dump you after he imprints anyway. When Edward could give you love forever and never leave you again! How stupid can you get!"

By the time she finished everybody was starring-except Edward-and I had tears running down my cheeks at amazing speeds. She was right, I was causing the person I loved most to go through agony because of me.

Emmett put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her against his chest, "Easy, Rose, calm down." I heard him whisper comforting and loving words in her ear. I saw her muscles relax and lean against him although she was still glaring at me slightly.

I looked at Alice, I expected her to come and console me to but she just shook her head with a sigh and tried to get Edward to stop crying. That made a sob come through my chest and rack through my body. As soon as I made a noise Edward's head snapped up and his eyes flickered around the room.

When his eyes landed on me and took in the tears coming down my face he jumped up and ran to me, "Love, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked frantically.

That made me sob harder and shake my head, "I'm so so sorry," I mumbled, almost incoherently.

I saw his brows come together through my tears, "Sorry about what, Love?" he asked softly as he took my face gently in his hands.

I barely got the words out, "I'm sorry for hurting you like that," I choked out. I pointed to the couch to emphasize my point.

He sighed and looked at the rest of the family, "Can you guys give us a moment?" he asked softly.

Carlisle nodded, "Of course, Son. Come on, guys." I heard him murmur as he escorted the other people out of the room.

When they were gone Edward tilted my head up to look him in this eyes, "I love you, Bella, more than anything. I was acting like that because I could not **stand** the thought of you choosing him for him to brake your heart later." he said softly as his eyes turned agonized again, "Of course I can't stop you if you were to choose him, but I love you too much to lose you like that." he kissed my forehead softly as his speech came to an end. "And it doesn't help that you could get hurt by his anger and I'm not willing for that to happen either." he murmured after a short silence.

After a moment I looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry, you're my one and only and I won't go see Jacob again after seeing that." I said softly, nodding to the couch.

He shook his head quickly, "No, I don't want to be that controlling boyfriend." he argued strongly.

I shook my head back, "It wouldn't be controlling because it would be my choice." I told him with a soft smile on my lips.

He shook his head, this time in amazement, "I love you, Bella, so much," he whispered softly. He started to lean down to my lips.

Before they touched mine I breathed, "I love you more," I breathed softly.

" Not possible," he whispered as his lips crushed and formed to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lost myself in this amazing kiss. I knew I wouldn't regret my decision because I got to love this amazing man forever and forever.


End file.
